


A Spider's Web

by Ghanisfics



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Colin Farrell RPF, Jared Leto RPF, Shannon Leto RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghanisfics/pseuds/Ghanisfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where were we? Oh yes, three men together on a bed and none of them is thinking straight (*g*).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Round Robin at jared_colin_rps on Yahoo. I added a spoonful of angst. Ok, maybe it's a big spoon. I'm like that: a bit cruel now and then …

Title: A Spider's Web  
Author: Leto's Ghanima  
Type: RPS  
Fandom: Jared Leto  
Pairing: Colin/Jared, Colin/Shannon  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: This is fiction. And it's not going to make me rich.  
Beta: Kitty  
Mood creation: Coldplay – Trouble (Parachutes, 2000)

 

****************

[He thought he heard a chuckle from somewhere, but then Colin was peeling away from him and the steady touch on his cock was gone and he was left exposed and tingling to the air. If he mewled then he isn't sure, but he knows he won't own up to it later if he did.]

 

Jared came straight up, trying to understand what had happened. Colin was looking incredulously at Shannon who had backed off to a corner of the room and was now laughing, but in a weird and humorless way. He had crossed his arms over his stomach and his body was shaking. His laughter gradually died out and an uneasy silence settled in the room. Shannon's gaze went down to the floor.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry guys …" He brought his right hand to the bridge of his nose and seemed to be thinking for a moment. Neither Colin nor Jared moved.

Finally Shannon came out of the corner. Heading for the door he grabbed his clothes, trying to put them on while walking. He mumbled "sorry …" once more and then he was gone.

Colin's heart fluttered in his chest while he tried to make sense out of the situation. One moment he had felt Shannon pressed up against his back, heat pouring off of him and his hands wandering over Colin's body like instruments of exquisite torture. Forcing his attention back to the lusciously squirming body underneath him he had noticed Jared seemed at once hungry for Colin's touch and fascinated by the presence of his brother. He had tried to catch Jared's attention again and the next moment the feel of velvet skin against his back was gone.

Shannon's sudden departure left him speechless and he turned to Jared looking for an explanation. He got the uneasy feeling he wasn't going to get one. Jared gazed at him with an unreadable look on his face. Colin felt like he was being observed. Judged even?

"What's wrong with your brother?" Colin asked.

"Cold feet?" Jared suggested in a disinterested voice.

"I dunno … he seemed upset, don't you think?" Colin hesitated before continuing. "Maybe we should …"

Jared's gaze became a little more intense. Colin's voice drifted off and he remained silent.

Jared slowly stood up from the bed and came over towards Colin. Colin thought he looked fragile all of a sudden. Jared advanced until their foreheads almost touched. Now that the clouds of desire had drifted away Colin got in touch with his emotions again. He remembered the fear he had felt over Jared's disappearance. A disappearance still unexplained.

And he remembered more. How much he had missed Jared. How he had longed to see him again.

Their lips met and engaged in a slow tender kiss. Their tongues joined and the kiss deepened. For a moment Colin felt as if things were falling into place. This was how it was meant to be, just the two of them.

Then he ruined it.

"Where were you?" he whispered.

Jared tensed a little. "Does it matter where I was yesterday? I'm here now."

"Don't you realize how upset I was? And Shannon as well?"

Jared took a step back.

"Why is it such a big secret?" Colin became impatient. "I've been honest with you."

Jared lifted his eyebrows.

"About what happened between Shannon and me," Colin added awkwardly. "I'm sorry if it upset you," he continued.

Jared rolled his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I haven't heard from you in such a long time and …"

Jared threw his arms up in the air. "Oh God, I've had enough shit for one day," he sighed. "Please, just go, Colin, I'll get back to you. But just go now." He grabbed something from the nightstand and threw it in Colin's direction. "Here, take my car." Colin looked at the key in his hand.

Jared turned his back to Colin and leaned against the windowsill, seemingly unconscious of his nakedness. It was doubtful someone would notice the slender figure gazing out of the window anyway. The sun had set a little while ago. The horizon bathed in an orange glow but the room became increasingly dark.

Colin studied the delicate curves of the beautiful body turned away from him. Biting his lower lip he made up his mind. "I'll call you as soon as I get a hotel room," he said.

"Yeah, OK," Jared sounded tired.

Colin made up his mind and left.

\---------------------------

Climbing into Jared's car, Colin turned the key. He noticed Shannon's car was gone. Turning the Yukon to head for the main road he hesitated for a moment. Jared had told him once where Shannon lived. He was quite certain he could find the place, but he decided he had done enough damage for one day even if he didn't understand completely what he had done wrong. A good night's rest might help him to see things more clearly.

Leaving the ramp Colin didn't notice the slender figure slipping out of the front door and disappearing into the darkness behind the house.

\----------------------------

Jared advanced light-footedly. He started climbing the hills behind his house and soon reached cliffs overlooking an immense beach. After a while he slowed down to catch his breath. He looked around him and despite the increasing darkness he soon found what he was looking for. He changed his direction towards a crouched figure, holding a camera in front of his face, fixed on the horizon.

\----------------------------

Shannon felt the hair in his neck stand up: an unmistakable sign. Nevertheless he didn't turn around. The colorful spectacle displayed above the ocean was of an unimaginable beauty. It might be gone in a few moments. He hit the button of his camera several times.

When he was satisfied and the bright colors had died away, he lowered the camera. He felt Jared kneel behind him and the next moment his brother's arms were around his shoulders, his face buried in Shannon's neck. "This has to stop, Jared," he said quietly. Since his brother didn't react he continued: "We're messing with Colin's head. He doesn't deserve this."

He heard Jared snort. Then his brother said "It's OK. I know what I needed to know anyway."

"No, you don't," Shannon reacted, "You're drawing the wrong conclusions. It's not what you're thinking."

He tried to turn around but Jared held him in place. "Yes, it is. He kissed you, didn't he? He was all over you."

Shannon heard Jared's voice break and struggled to turn around. "I practically begged him to kiss me, Jared, don't blame him for that. It was just, you know, the heat of the moment."

He finally managed to release himself from Jared's arms. Facing his brother he saw those beautiful eyes glistening and his heart broke: "Oh baby …" He embraced Jared and whispered in his ear: "It doesn't mean anything. What's important is that he came here as soon as he thought you were in trouble. You should have heard his voice when I called him. He was trying so hard to comfort me."

"Yeah, he comforted you," Jared tried to push him away. "Don't try to make it sound prettier then it was," he said, getting agitated. "He reacted exactly as you said he would."

"Forget what I said," Shannon exploded. "It was the stupidest plan I ever had. And everything worked out the wrong way. It didn't prove anything. Colin has very strong feelings for you, you know that, and I know that." He sighed, "Colin is an incredible sexual animal. It's that Irish blood in him, I guess. Some fooling around won't get in the way of his feelings."

"It won't, huh?" Jared repeated.

"It doesn't mean anything," Shannon insisted.

Jared stared at him bluntly. "Anything?" he asked.

Shannon became nervous: "It's not important, just fucking, no feelings."

"Not important, of course ...," Jared repeated, "and that's why you left."

Shannon gripped his brother's shoulders: "I had no business being there. Why are you here in the first place? Where is Colin?"

"He left too. I guess neither the fucking nor the feelings were that important to him."

Shannon shook his brother roughly. "Cut the bullshit", he said firmly, "Tomorrow you're going to look him up and you'll straighten this out with him."

Shannon let go of his brother's shoulders. Jared didn't look him in the eyes. Shannon thought he might have gotten through to his kid brother for once. "Just forget about that fucked up plan of ours," he added. "And where were you anyway? You weren't supposed to disappear for 5 days on end. I got sick with worry."

Jared mumbled something.

"Never mind. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Could you leave me your car?" Jared said suddenly.

Shannon looked up, surprised: "What for?"

"I left my car to Colin. But I have to go and see someone first thing in the morning."

"After that you'll go see Colin?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK, just take me home then."

\------------------------------

Jared parked the car in front of Shannon's house. He turned to his brother who was eying him anxiously. "Get out," Jared said, the softness in his voice contradicting the harshness of his command. Shannon pulled him towards him for a hug.

"Promise?" he whispered in Jared's ear.

"Yeah, yeah."

Shannon got out of the car and Jared drove off. In his rear mirror he saw Shannon entering his house. A few hundred yards further he turned the car and left the main road. He parked the car next to the Yukon, hidden away from the main road by some bushes. Hidden, but not well enough. He had spotted it easily enough. He got out and turned to head back to Shannon's house.

Once arrived he carefully approached the back porch. He didn't have to get very close to spot the two familiar figures, apparently engaged in an animated argument. He saw Colin suddenly stepping forward and pushing Shannon against the wall before crushing their lips together. Fascinated he watched Colin's hands wander over Shannon's body, calming down his brother's agitated movements as by some magic.

He saw Colin's hand slip behind Shannon's neck while his other arm circled his brother's waist. Their kiss became more intense, tongues becoming involved. Shannon still seemed to struggle, but with less force now. They moved together with increasing passion, a beautiful sight to behold.

Jared turned around to slip away. He had seen enough. He knew Shannon would cease all resistance. His brother was overwhelmed by Colin's magnetism. He would be unable to resist his urge to explore this territory unknown to him, fascinated as he was by the things Jared had told him.

The ring of his cell phone scared his wits out of him. Nervously he flipped it open.

"Where are you?" an angry voice shouted in his ear.

"I told you not to call me, I'd call you," he answered, in a calm voice, hoping he was far enough for Colin and his brother not to hear him.

"Then why didn't you?!" the voice on the other side continued shouting.

"I couldn't," Jared's voice became desperate, "Gary, just calm down, please."


End file.
